NeverGonnaBeMe
by Swimming GIRL
Summary: total oppisites yet totally the same both were jealous of each other but when tragedy strikes hogwarts and there families directly effected these teens will learn just how well they balance each other out.


A/N all rights to j.k. cept my OC's

Shes never been quite shes always had something to say and shes always been a little crazy. she always has stuff around to stress her out but she fakes being bubbly all the time she has blonde hair and blue eyes that people think are the colors of sapphires.

Hes never been quite hes always had a joke to make and hes always been lazy. Hes lifes gone pretty smoothly up til now. He has dark black hair and choclate brown eyes. And he has to figure out how to prove to the girl hes tortured for years hes changed all well kepping people safe from a mysteryious threat.

Never Gonna Be Me

I've always been that weird girl. Not like a total outcast people like me and are my friends but im just not likeeveryone else. Im nice to people and I forgive them. I just have plain looks. Nothing special. And I always try my best to be there for people. I don't know how to explain it I just don't always act like everyone else acts. I have a friend in every group but im not popular. I get made fun of and used a lot I help couples through they're issues but no ones ever loved me.

My name is Carmen Hall. I'm a witch. My mom's great great grandmother was a mortal though so im not pure blood. I have a a huge family. My mom was never married to my father (bastard child I've heard it before) and when she remarried I got whole new family. Mom and martin her ex are going through a divorce right now. But his family is still my family.

Then theres my gorgeous step mom. You see I've been in her life since I was too so my cousins on her side don't remember life without me and I don't remember it without them. Theres twelve of us on that side and we're all witches except for the two boys who are wizards (duh). And on my moms side there are just the two of us grandkids. Myself and Katie but 2 ½ year old Katie has a brother on the way. And on my dads sideim the oldest yet again and theres 5 of us Myself Alexander Madison(my little red headed know it all sister) Crystal ( my cousin obsessed with polar bears) and Daisy (my sister whose 5 and loves princess jasmine).

As the oldest I kinda take on a lot of responsibility. I have to always lead the way and do right. And when you have a huge family. All of whome are wizards except Martins side its hard to always keep everything together. Especially when your raising your mother. That's why I love Hogwarts. You see myself and all of my family live in iowa. I was born and raised here and love it here. But when im at Hogwarts I have a whole nother 'family' but at least I can handle it all. Well sorta.

My cousin on my Step mom Ambers side Kenna and I both go to Hogwarts so does our younger cousin Nicki and kenna's younger brother Ben. Alex also goes and though he can be really annoying hes always helped me hold it all together. Al and I have always been really close. Anyways this year is Nicki and Bennets first year. Oh and I almost forgot my friend Brennan. She is one of my closest friends and one of the most beautiful people you will ever meet even though she doesn't see it. She wears glasses but they accent her face well she has light freckles across her cheeks and is super smart.

We all fly across the ocean together to London and then we make our way to kings cross station board a train most people have never heard of and go to school to learn how to change rats into goblets. We come all the way from iowa because there is one school in the us and its in California and it kinda sucks. So me and Al being Knauss's and Kenna Nicki Ben and I being Goswell's we have to go to the most amazing school in the world.

And I have to watch out for everybody. Fun.

I'm friends with a lot of people at Hogwarts. All the weasleys. If you know where to find this story you obviously know who the kids of the famous weasleys and potters are. Dom Molly Jody Fred Albus (best friends with my Al) Rose and the horridly rude James. People sometimes forget about jody so I'll explain Jody is charlies daughter to a woman he met in Romania but she died of cancer right after JOJO was born.

Well right now my clan and the weasley clan had all piled into one compartment. Nicki and Ben where going on about how they better be gryfindors and kenna and I were catching up with the girls. What you have to know about Kenna is she can be super sweet but shes always gotta try to have controle. And she usually has it. Shes popular and so beautiful. And shes talented. Back home in the part of iowa the goswells live in the goswells practically run the town. And kenna and nicki sure have the whole america's next top model/president thing down pat. Kenna could have any boy she wanted. I was always just in the back ground steering her in the right direction. When I say in the back ground I don't by anymeans mean I don't talk. Because I do all the time. Everybody knows who I am because im the one they run to when they need a shoulder to cry on or someone to make them laugh.

Right as we were sitting there talking I hear a thump in the seat next to me. James had practically knocked Brennan over to come torture me. James had been mean since first year and even his cousins didn't know why. "hey ugly" he said in his ruler of the world voice. "have a good summer with the bigs down in quite little iowa?" "actually james its Kenna that raises the pigs not me which you would know if had any form of a listening skill but the only thing those ears hear is the sound of someone complimenting you or your own voice." I sneered. Let me explain the pigs Iowa pork capital of the us and kenna and I do 4H and she and nicki show them at the county fair and usually when it's a family legacy.

James has always been sweet to everyone in my family but me and has always called me farm girl. But quite frankly I actually wish he could come up with better insults. This was going to be a long year.

Chapter two

James

My name is James Sirius Potter. I know you know who I am. Well anyways I'm sitting in the train right now and dealing with the racet of my own family and the iowas and I just got out smarted my the little brat Carmen. Shes so smart and holds every fricken thing together it pisses me off. Why cant she just leave it to the adults and have a little fun? JoJo says she does she justgolds it together at the same time but whatever. Shes just a stick thin blonde haired blue eyed brat. Plain and simple. I've never liked her. Her cousin Alex is pretty cool though and BEnnet looks like a cool girls inher family are fine but it would be weird to date them because our families kinda make up one family when we are at Hogwarts. I'vemade adecision though. Tonight I'm gonna get back at Carmen.

And I already know how.

After I got off the train I took a quick trip to the back of th train and into the luggage car. And decide to switch the name on a few labels.

Chapter 3

We had gotten of the train alright and gone to the feast. Both Nicki and ben were sorted into gryfindor no shockers there. I had climbed the stairs up to my dorm and walked over to my four pster bed ready for sleep. I looked down to were my trunk usually lay brought up by the house elves. And it wasn't there. Neither was my back pack. The only thing there was the kennel holding my smooth fox terrier emma. Yes I have a dog at Hogwarts it actually aloud and encouraged now adays but emma's currently the only dog. She barked and yipped acting like a puppy at the age of nine. I was 14 and entering my fourth year and I had gotten Emma when I was only five. She had been with me through it all and sometimes seemed like the only one who gave damn about me.

I looked under the bed and the other girls looked too. My stuff was completely missing. What a bad way to start the year.

…

James

My plan worked perfectly. You see the way it worked out fred and I ended up being the only ones in this dormitory so when we got upstairs Fred didn't evenask about all the extra luggage in our room he just auto matically knew it was a prank. I quickly explained that it was Carmens. He looked at me with a frown since him and Carmen are friends but just kinda left me to rummage through while he got ready for bed. Freddy has a huge crush on Brennan and is also friends with Carmen so he hates it when I'm mean to her but hey if I have to prank on my own I will. I started with her trunk. There were some jeans and t shirts a one piece swim suit chasers gear and at the very bottom panties and bras. I could've done so many horrible things to Carmen with this but my family would never forgive me so I didn't . next I moved on to her back pack. In side there were like three photo albums along with the book the westing game ( it was some American mystery novel) and our school supplies. The photos were beautifulone album was shots that you could tell Carmen had taken because she was either holding out her arm to get herself in them, or the were these really beautiful scenic pictures that and in the front of the album it said my own takes. All the others were her with friends and a ton of her with family. Quite a few were with brennan and there summer swim team. I had to admit she was dedicated to her family and was good photographer. I imagined what she was doing right now. Probably flipping out looking for her stuff that crazy mutt at her heels. I looked down at the book and decided to start to read. I would leave the school bag in the common room and return her stuff during lunch tomorrow. Seeing Carmens both bewildered and confused face tomorrow would be worth all the trouble of magically changing those letters he thought to himself and kept one reading.


End file.
